Modern story about Beauty and The Beast
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi monster menginginkan si cantik untuk menjadi takdir dan cinta sejatinya. Tapi tidak untuk monster satu ini, ia tak ingin si cantik mengganggu hidupnya, berharap si cantik tak pernah menemuinya./bad summary/abal&gaje/RnR please.


**Disclimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story :** **Galura no Baka Lucky 22**

 **Don't like? Get easy to close this site.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"Ada sebuah rumor mengatakan untuk tidak pernah mendekati hutan Konaha pada saat malam jum'at. Konon katanya, pada malam itu hewan legenda musang berekor sembilan dengan tubuh tegap dan besar bernama _'Kitsune'_ akan bangun dari tidurnya untuk mencari makanan. Hewan atapun manusia tak pandang bulu diterkamnya selama itu di kawasan hutan Konoha.

"Pernah tersebar berita tentang sekelompok pemburu yang memaksa masuk saat malam Jum'at, dan mereka tidak pernah keluar dari sana selain suara jeritan mereka yang menggema di seluruh hutan. Dan keesokan harinya, penduduk menemukan peralatan berburu mereka dan bercakan darah di mana-mana."

"Pfft~," Satu tawa lolos dari bibir mungil Sakura begitu saja. Tertawa terbahak sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli. Mendengar cerita tahayul Ino tadi entah mengapa membuatnya tergelitik. Ayolah, ini bukan zamannya manusia yang berubah jadi serigala? Ini sudah zamannya robot-robot menguasai dunia. Dunia sudah berganti zaman.

"Ino, kau ingat tahun berapa ini? Masih saja percaya dengan cerita tahayul seperti itu," ujarnya masih sambil menahan tawa yang tak bisa ia kontrol.

Sedang Ino yang menjadi objek tawaan Sakura hanya diam dongkol. Seingatnya, tidak ada kata 'Sule' atau 'Andre' yang terselip di dalam ceritanya. Begitupun hal yang lucu dalam ceritanya ini. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Sakura memiliki selera humor yang buruk.

Ino mendengus, "Teserah kau saja, aku hanya cerita." Ia menyeruput minumannya dengan wajah yang berubah dalam mood buruk.

"Ah, iya maaf-maaf. Habisnya, aku tak menyangka ternyata di Konoha masih mempercayai cerita tahayul seperti itu." Sakura menangkup tanganya di depan wajah-meminta maaf- masih dengan diselingi tawanya.

Ino kini memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya, ya. Orang kota memang berbeda dari orang desa sepertiku," Bergumam cuek. Menghiraukan Sakura yang meringis.

"Ah, Sudah saatnya masuk," ungkap Sakura. Sempat melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, ia lekas meminum sisa minumannya setelah berucap.

Begitupun dengan Ino. Angkat berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantin bersama.

"Tapi, Ino. Kapan rumor itu mulai tersebar?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya sekejap, sebelum mulai menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Entalah, aku lupa lagi. Mungkin sebelum aku lahir atau setelahnya." Ino mengangkat pundaknya tak tahu. Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Dan kau pernah melihatnya?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Jangankan untuk melihatnya, keluar rumah saat malam Jum'at saja tidak bisa."

Sakura mengangguk kembali disertai lingkaran di bibirnya berbentuk 'o'. "Aku sedikit penasaran. Kira-kira bagaimana rupa tubuhn—"

 **Bruk**

Sakura hampir terjatuh akibat tertubruk seseorang di hadapannya—kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia meringis, merasa pusing karena kepalanya yang terbentur tadi.

Berdiri di depannya sosok pemuda bergaya rambut emo dengan wajah minim ekpresi yang memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa. Bagai memiliki magnet yang mampu menarik atensi dari semua gadis yang melihatnya. Begitu yang terlihat.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya datar dari sosok yang ia tubruk.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Jerit Ino tertahan. Matanya berbinar cerah menatap kagum seorang laki-laki berambut emo itu.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Uchiha- _san_ ," ucap sosok yang menangkap Sakura tak beda datarnya dari si pemuda Uchiha. Sakura yang terkejut, menengadahkan kepala memandang siapa yang menahan tubuhnya. Maniknya menemukan sosok jangkung dengan surai pirang menghias kepalanya dan manik biru jernih yang bisa ia lihat kilauannya. Sedikitnya ia terpesona.

"Hn, Maaf," ucap sang Uchiha. Membungkuk kecil.

Sosok pirang itu mengangguk dan menegapkan tubuh Sakura sebelum melangkah bersamaan dengan berlalunya pria Uchiha, berbeda arah tentunya.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Sakura.

"Itu yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ yang sering kuceritakan," Ucap Ino yang masih memerhatikan punggung Sasuke yang sudah jauh.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan dia, Ino. tapi dia." membalik tubuh Ino dan memaksanya menatap sosok yang ditunjuknya. Pemuda yang menahannya tadi.

Ino berkedip, "Eh, yang pirang itu? Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Siswa kelas 2," Jelas Ino santai, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Naruto- _senpai_ , 'kah?" gumam Sakura membuat Ino sedikit terbelalak. Menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, Sakura," Introgasi Ino pada Sakura. Matanya menyipit.

Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Eh, menyukainya?" tanya balik Sakura dengan jari telunjuk mengarah ke direksi Naruto berlalu. Ino mengangguk masih dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja."

"Oh, kukira kau memang menyukainya."

Sakura menaikan alis penasaran, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja dia orangnya penyendiri. Yang kulihat tidak pernah ada yang dekat dengannya."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Ino mengangkat pundaknya. "Entah, mungkin dia jelmaan _Kitsune,_ " ucap Ino asal.

Sakura menangkup mulutnya sendiri. Hampir saja tertawa. "Seperti sinetron murahan saja," ucapnya dalam bekapan kedua tangannya.

Ino mendengus dan melanjutkan jalannya. Tak menghiraukan Sakura yang terus memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah dengan hati-hati. Mengendap-endap pada lorong sekolah yang tak begitu ramai. Menghiraukan tatapan siswa lain, berkali-kali ia berganti tempat perlindungan di balik tiang beton penyangga lorong. Bersembunyi dari seseorang yang sangat berbahaya yang tengah ia ikuti saat ini. Hingga saat lorong benar-benar tak ada siswa lain, saat langkah ketiga akan berganti tembok,

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?!" sebuah suara menghentikannya. Membuat tubuhnya dipaku di tempat.

"EH?!" terkejut bukan main. Tak mengira sosok itu mengetahui aksinya kali ini. Ia hanya terdiam dalam posisinya yang terbilang konyol—seperti adegan mengendap-endap yang ter- _pause_ ditengah aksinya.

Naruto berbalik badan menghadap Sakura. Mata biru langitnya menatap datar Sakura membuat gadis itu berkeringat dingin.

"Naruto- _senpai_ ," gumam Sakura.

Naruto mendecih kecil,"Bukankah sudah cukup untuk mengikutiku seminggu ini?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya tak percaya. _Stuck_ di tempat, " _Senpai_ menyadarinya?" ungkap Sakura. Menatap sang _senpai_ yang mulai menunjukan mimik malasnya.

" _Superman_ yang terbang di Amerika juga akan menyadarinya, _Aho_!"

Sakura cemberut. Mulai memperbaiki posisi anehnya menjadi tegap. Melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi?"

Si prirang menggeram,"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" Naruto kembali berujar. Ikut menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Alisnya menukik turun. Jambrudnya pun ikut menajam. "Tidak akan!" tolak singkat Sakura. Mencoba berkeras kepala akan tindakannya seminggu terakhir ini.

Naruto ikut menukikkan alis dan memandang tajam Sakura. "Aku tak mengenalmu. Aku tak suka dikuntit oleh orang yang tidak kukenal."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, siswi baru kelas 1," Jawab Sakura cepat. "Jadi, mulai sekarang aku resmi menjadi penguntit yang kau sukai," Sakura tersenyum miring. Dagunya sedikit terangkat mulai berlagak.

Wajah Naruto semakin menunjukan rona malas. "Dan aku lebih benci dengan orang yang berlagak sepertimu," Dan setelahnya ia langsung berbalik cepat. Meninggalkan Sakura yang ternganga sendiri.

" _Senpai_ … Naruto- _senpai_!" Teriak Sakura yang langsung mengikuti kembali Naruto secara terang-terangan. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang sembunyi-sembunyi.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku!"

Sakura bungkam, tak menghiraukan Ino yang malah seperti orang tua yang menanyakan apa yang dia beli di sekolah. Padahal apanya yang salah, ia mengikuti Narruto-senpai, ia menguntitnya itu benar. Tapi mengapa Ino mengurusi urusannya?

"Kau ini aneh atau apa?" ujar Ino malas. Berkutat dengan ponselnya berselancar ria di dunia maya.

Sakura yang ditunjuk sebagai teman mengobrol, menangkup sisi wajahnya menatap jendela di samping. Memerhatikan cerahnya langit Konoha.

Ino mendesah. "Padahal gadis-gadis di sekolah ini menggandrungi Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Merasa bosan dengan topik yang itu-itu saja. Hingga pada satu titik, Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menyentuh jendela. Wajahnya berbinar cerah, walau dari mimik bisa dibilang datar.

Merasa penasaran, Ino sedikit menengokan wajahnya pada direksi Sakura memandang. Yang pada akhirnya Ino hanya bisa mendesah dan menepuk dahinya lagi. Yang ia lihat tentang apa yang Sakura perhatikan adalah sesosok pria pirang yang tengah mengusap peluh dengan kerah olahraga—tengah bermain bola basket.

"Apa semua orang kota seperti dia?" gumam Ino.

.

.

.

Di malam Jum'at ini, bulan tengah ada dalam kondisi bulat penuh. Memberi cahayanya untuk sedikit saja menerangi dunia. Sakura yang saat ini berjalan di jalanan Konoha mengeratkan pelukan pada jaketnya saat angin malam menerpa tubuhnya.

Saat ini ia tengah bosan di rumah, hidup sendiri di sebuah kota kecil seperti Konoha memang membuatnya sedikit bosan di tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari angin. Tapi ia sedikit tak menyangka, ternyata suhu malam di Konoha terlalu berbeda jauh dibanding suhu malam di kota asalanya.

"Dan juga sepi sekali," dengus Sakura. Bergosok tangan saat suhu malam malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Menemukan hal yang menyenangkan, Sakura berjalan berjinjit menuju sebuah tiang listrik yang dekat dengannya. Bergumam kecil menilik seorang pemuda pirang yang sama-sama tengah menikmati jalanan Konoha. Tak bermaksud untuk menyapa, Sakura malah terus mengendap-endap mengikuti sang pemuda kemana ia melangkah, sampai ia menyadari ternyata orang yang ia ikuti membawanya ke daerah hutan Konoha yang Ino bilang tidak boleh didekati. Apalagi sekarang bertepatan dengan hari Jum'at.

Sakura sempat meneguk ludahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Tak menghiraukan betapa menyeramkannya hutan Konoha saat di malam hari.

Setelah jauh melangkah, Sakura sadar ia telah kehilangan sosok Naruto. Sempat ia merutuk kenapa ia tak memerhatikan lebih teliti kemana senpainya itu pergi, bukannya malah memerhatikan hutan.

"Senpai." ia berbisik, menegokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Masih mencari seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Naruto.

 **Wuuzz**

Sakura menoleh kedepan dimana suara angin itu berasal. Tak terasa kakinya melangkah mendekati walau rasa takutpun menderanya.

"Mwook!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main kala mendengar suara jeritan hewan itu. Semakin bergetarlah tangannya. Namun tak ada niatan darinya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Dan ia terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar menatap tak percaya sesuatu di hadapannya. Sosok mahluk besar berekor banyak tengah memakan rakus tubuh seekor rusa. Geraman dan decakan dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Menunjukan bagaimana nanti jika ia berada pada posisi sang mangsa.

"Hmpt" Sakura menutup mulutnya saat hampir saja ia berteriak. Perlahan, ia memundurkan perlahan kakinya. Tak ingin ia malah menarik perhatian mahluk buas di depannya itu.

 **Krak**

Sungguh sial baginya, bukannya ia menjauh dengan aman, ia malah menginjak ranting kecil yang membuat Sakura semakin terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa ranting seperti itu bisa berdiam di sana. Tak tahukah nyawanya jadi terancam?

Bisa ia lihat telinga mahluk itu bergerak kecil. Begitupun dengan ekor-ekornya yang meliuk-liuk.

" **RRRrrrr** "

Sakura semakin membelalakan mata. Menutup mulutnya dalam hati dan berdoa agar _Kami-sama_ menyelamatkan hidupnya saat ini.

"RAAaaargh!"

Terdengar suara mahluk itu yang meraung memecah malam. Sakura yang merasakan dirinya dalam bahaya tak bisa menahan jeritannya lagi. Kakinya langsung mengambil langkah cepat langsung berlari. Terlampau takut, ia tak memerhatikan kemana ia mengambil jalan, ia hanya berlari menjauh. Yang ia pikirkan ia bisa terbebas dan berharap monster itu tertinggal jauh sehingga tak mengejarnya.

Namun nyatanya harapan hanya harapan. Dibelakangnya, sebuah bayangan hitam tengah meloncat zigzag dengan kecepatan yang tak terkira. Semakin cepat mengejarnya.

"Oh, Kami-sama." Pintanya dalam hati.

 **Bruk**

Malangnya, Ia tersandung akar yang besar, membuatnya terjatuh dengan bagian depan menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu. Ia mengaduh, hampir menangis.

"Senpai, hiks..."

Menemukan sebuah pohon yang besar tepat di sampingnya, dengan merangkak ia mendekat dan bersender pada pohon itu. Meringkuk kecil dan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara agar mahluk itu tak menemukannya. Air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi.

 **Drak**

Sakura menutup mulutnya kuat tak membiarkan sebuah jeritan lolos darinya. Hampir saja tiga cakar mengenai sisi wajahnya. Sangat tajam sampai-sampai 5 cm jarak antara wajahnya dan cakar itu, ia bisa merasakan jika suatu saat cakar itu menyayat pipinya.

" **RRrrrr**."

Kepala dari mahluk itu muncul membuat Sakura terbelalak—semakin banyak air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Sakura dapat melihat mata merah menyala itu tengah mencari mangsanya, dalam kasus ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

'Naruto-senpai, tolong,' Do'a Sakura berharap sang kakak kelas datang menolongnya. Sangat berharap.

 **Wuzz**

Saat mahluk itu melompat dan mendarat di depannya, Sakura tahu nyawanya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat.

" **RRRrrr**." Satu hembusan nafas di wajahnya semakin membuatnya terpejam. Semakin giat berdo'a.

'Kami-sama,'

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Sakura membuka matanya. Tak percaya mahluk itu bicara. Ia semakin bergetar.

"T-tolong lepaskan aku, kumohon," Pinta Sakura. Namun mahluk itu malah semakin menggeram.

"A-aku akan lakukan apapun asal kau melepaskanku."

"Apapun?"

"Y-Ya. Apapun."

Satu dengusan menerpa wajahnya, membuat ia semakin meringkuk takut. Sakura bahkan merasakan beberapa taring menyentuh lehernya, semakin membuat Sakura mengeratkan pejaman matanya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah mengikuti-ku."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia merasa familier dengan kalimat itu. Merasa pernah seseorang melayangkan verba yang sama padanya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku!" Mahluk itu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Terlihat seperti menunggunya untuk menunggangi dirinya.

"Naik?" ia berujar dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar. Bagaimanapun mahluk di hadapannya ini begitu menyeramkan dilihat dari sisi manapun.

"Ck, iya. Naiklah, Aho!" mahluk itu kembali menggeram. Kentara sekali kekesalan yang tersirat dari geramannya.

"A-aku, tidak ... H-hey!" Protes Sakura saat satu ekor dari mahluk itu melingkar di perutnya. Mengangkat dirinya begitu saja dan mendudukan dirinya menyerong di punggung Kitsune. Dan yang semakin membuatnya tak berhenti untuk merasa takut satu ekor Kitsune masih melingkar di perutnya. Ia hampir menangis kembali, "T-Tolong lepaskan—"

"Diamlah! Itu agar kau tak jatuh."

"T-tapi..." suara Sakura semakin terdengar pecah-pecah yang semakin membuat geraman Kitsune semakin terdengar menyeramkan.

"Tidak menangis atau kumakan?"

"Hiks... Aku —tidak menangis... Huaaaa." akhirnya tangis Sakura pecah. Sedikit menggema di gelapnya hutan dimalam hari. Geraman Kitsune semakin menjadi, memutuskan untuk tidak perduli, Kitsune langsung angkat tubuh dan berlari menembus hutan-membiarkan tangis Sakura menemani keempat kakinya melompat.

,

,

,

"Kenapa kau mengikuti-ku sampai kemari?"

Sakura mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya, tersengguuk-sengguk selayaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi ibunya, "K-Kau itu Naruto-senpai?"

"Hm." Geram Kitsune, berjalan menyusuri hutan Konoha.

"Ka- hiks- u benar Naruto-senpai?"

"Menurutmu?" Ujar Kitsune mulai kesal kembali, baru saja ia menghela nafas karena akhirnya sang gadis berhenti menangis, kini rasa itu datang kembali dengan runtutan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Bo-bolehkah aku berharap itu memang kau."

"Kalau begitu diamlah dan nikmati perjalanannya."

"Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya."

"Apa dengan memakanmu akan membuat kau percaya?"

Kitsune yang mulai melihat Sakura yang menunjukan tanda-tanda menangis ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, melakukan protes pada kami-sama kenapa sampai menciptakan mahluk macam Sakura yang sangat menyusahkan.

"Rrrr, Iya, aku Uzumaki Naruto, siswa kelas 2 yang sering kau kuntit. Sekarang kau puas, gadis MANIS?"

Dan ia mendesah lega saat melihat Sakura tak lagi menujukan gejala anehnya lagi. Terlitas di pikirannya untuk membuang Sakura di parit terdekat dan meninggalkannya menangis di sana. Kitsune itu mahluk kejam.

.

.

.

"Turunlah!"

Sakura bergumam takjup melihat apa yang dipandangnya. Sebuah hamparan luas rerumputan hijau yang diterangi cahaya bulan purnama. Taburan bintang di atasnya membuat ia semakin takjup saja. Namun yang paling membuatnya tak henti-hentinya untuk tidak berkedip adalah puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan kunang-kunang yang tengah terbang di atas rumput. Seakan berpesta dan menari di bawah sinar purnama malam ini. Tak pernah ia melihat pemandangan ini selain dari gambar di dunia maya. Dan sekarang ia memandangnya langsung seperti ini. Serasa ia dibawa ke negri dongeng.

"Wow," Ia sampai bergumam sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?"

Sakura berbalik sebentar sebelum berbalik lagi memandang apa yang tadi ia perhatikan. "Sampai semuanya selesai."

Satu ekor Kitsune merengkuh Sakura dan membawanya mendekat ke arah dirinya. Membawa tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada tubuh besar Kitsune yang terduduk.

"Kau hanya akan membuat mereka takut," Sakura bergumam oh.

Mungkin karena tidak ada mainan, Sakura mengusap ekor Kitsune dan memainkannya layaknya sebuah boneka. "Bulumu ternyata halus, apa kau sering membersihkannya? Oh, juga wangi, aneh sekali."

Naruto alias Kitsune hanya mendengus. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan Sakura padanya.

"Ne, senpai. Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentangmu?"

"Untuk apa? Membuatku repot saja." Kitsune itu menutup matanya.

"Ish, kenapa kau itu sangat menyebalkan? Rasanya aku sangat ingin memukul wajahmu, senpai?"

"Hah, baiklah, baiklah." Kitsune menyerah, menumpukan kepalanya pada kaki depannya yang bersidekap.

"Aku adalah jelmaan mahluk mitologi yang kalian sebut sebagai Kitsune itu. Orang zaman dulu bahkan menganggapku sebagai dewa. Aku mahluk yang hidup abadi."

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Berkat kekuatan sihir yang kumiliki, aku bisa bertransformasi kebentuk manusiaku."

"Maksudmu orang yang ku kenal sebagai Naruto-senpai?"

Musang ekor sembilan itu mengangguk. "Ya, itu adalah wujud manusiaku. Hanya saja, sihir ini tidak bertahan lama."

"Sampai malam Jum'at?" Tanya Sakura. Memainkan satu ekor Naruto dan mengusapnya lembut di pangkuannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi bukan karena hari jum'at yang akan membuatku kembali ke wujud Kitsune. Aku butuh darah mahluk hidup untuk memulihkan sihirku. Hanya kebetulan saja aku berubah disetiap malam Jum'at."

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Kau juga memakan manusia, senpai?"

"Bisa saja, jika dia yang memintanya."

Sakura berkedip, "Lima pemburu yang Ino ceritakan itu, kau yang memakannya, 'kan?"

Naruto menggeram. "Mereka yang ingin membunuhku. Aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membunuh mereka terlebih dahulu. Lagian …" Kitsune menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada leher Sakura membuat gadis itu menggerang geli, "Darah manusia itu lebih enak daripada darah hewan."

Sakura menegang, kunuknya meremang. "Senpai, k-kau tak bermaksud membunuhku, 'kan?"

Kitsune menyeringai lebar. "Entahlah…" tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. "… asal kau tak menyebarluaskan identitas Kitsuneku kau akan selamat."

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

Kitsune pun menyeringai kembali. "Gadis baik."

Mahluk itu bangkit dari duduknya membuat Sakura yang dari tadi bersandar padanya hampir terjengkang jika saja ia tak langsung memeluk ekor musang yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

"Tapi _senpai_ , kau membuatku tersesat setelah kau mengejarku tadi."

Kitsune menggeram, "Grrr, baiklah. Naik ke pundakku lagi," Ia kembali duduk menunggu Sakura menungganginya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dengan senang hati ia pun naik ke atas tubuh Kitsune. Satu ekor dari Kitsune kembali melingkari perutnya.

"Bersiaplah."

Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Kitsune melirik Sakura di punggungnya dan mendapati Sakura yang tertidur di ekornya yang ia buat mengembang—layaknya kasur berjalan.

"Hey, jangan membasahi ekorku!"

Sakura baru saja akan mencapai dunia mimpi harus ditarik kembali saat suara geraman itu membangunkannya. Ia melengguh kecil. "Uh, ini dimana, senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Cepat turun dari punggungku, kau berat."

Rasa kantuk Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang tergantikan rasa kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan berat?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, _Aho_."

"Apa? Aku tidak akan turun sebelum senpai menarik kata-katamu!" ancamnya.

"Terserah padamu kalau kau ingin tidur di hutan ini bersamaku." Kitsune mendengus.

"Tentu aku tak masalah."

"Disini banyak nyamuk,loh."

"T-tentu saja itu tidak masalah." Jawab Sakura mulai tak yakin.

"Banyak serigala juga."

Sakura semakin menunjukan rona gugup, "T-T-Tentu itu juga tidak masalah."

"Grr, kau itu merepotkan sekali. Okay baiklah. Aku menyerah. Kau memang tidak berat, mungkin karena aku belum menyelesaikan makananku tadi. Kau puas?" Ungkap Kitsune menyerah.

Sakura tersenyum dan perlahan turun dari punggung Kitsune.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah larut, gadis kecil." Sakura kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau mengusirku lagi."

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Cih, harusnya senpai sadar. Gadis cantik dan manis sepertiku ini sangat berbahaya untuk pulang selarut ini."

Kitsune mengernyit, "Jadi kau ingin pulang besok pagi?"

Sakura menggeram gemas, "Arrgh, bukan itu maksudku."

Kitsune mendesah, "Iya-iya. Aku akan menemanimu pulang."

Sakura tersenyum sumbringah.

Seketika, tubuh musang itu berpijar orange, sebelum tubah itu mulai menyusut. Semakin menyusut hingga tubuh seorang pemuda menggantikannya. Sakura hanya memerhatikan dalam diam. Meski ia sudah mengetahuinya, tetap saja ia merasa aneh. Ini semua tak masuk akal.

"Yes, akhirnya senpai menerimaku." Sakura berteriak sembari meloncat girang, menyambar lengan kiri Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Apa maksudmu? aku hanya mengantarmu pulang. Aku tak bermaksud menjadikanmu 'penguntit yang kusukai'."

Sakura terkikik, "Ternyata kau itu tsundere ya, senpai?"

Naruto mengeryit heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tertawa dan menyikut main-main tangan Naruto, "Kau terlihat tak mau tapi sebenarnya kau tertarik padaku, 'kan?"

Alis Naruto berkedut sebelah, pembicaraan Sakura mulai ngawur. "Apa yang kau katakan. Syuh, syuh, menjauh dariku!" Usir Naruto kala Sakura kembali bergelayut di tangannya. "Menjauh kubilang! Atau kau pulang sendiri?" Ancam Naruto yang dituruti Sakura dengan dengusan yang ia tak perduli maksudnya.

"Jangan memunggungi jalan, Aho!" ucapnya Sarkas saat Sakura malah berjalan mundur. Tersenyum sendiri memandang dirinya.

"Kau akan kabur jika aku berpaling begitu saja," Jawab Sakura.

Naruto mendengus, "Sudah tersandung baru tahu-"

Duk

Sakura maupun Naruto terbelalak saat keseimbangan Sakura hilang saat kakinya tak sengaja tersandung sebuah batu, "Uwowow"

Syuut

Grep

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" satu ekor Naruto muncul dari punggungnya menahan Sakura yang hampir saja mengenai tanah, gadis itu mendesah. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Naruto mendengus, membawa tubuh Sakura pada tangannya dan memangkunya dengan kuat.

Sakura yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu tercekat, "Sen-senpai?"

"Aku akan berlari, berpeganganlah,"

Senyum Sakura mengembang, pipinya menghangat. Ragu-ragu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Terasa hangat dan nyaman, ditambah wangi harum yang menyeruak membuat Sakura meresakan rasa nyaman.

"Aku menyukaimu, senpai." Gumam sang gadis.

Naruto tak menjawab, lebih memilih melompat tinggi melewati atap rumah penduduk dengan meloncat seperti tak berpengaruh gaya gravitasi. Hanya satu tujuannya, mengantar gadis merepotkan yang selalu memperburuk hari-harinya. Semoga saja hari esok tak seburuk sebulan terakhir ini, do'anya yang entah akan terkabul.

End

#akhir yang dipaksakan

Gara-gara mepet, inginnya pas tanggal sepuluh ini yang katanya hari ulang taun tokoh fiksi kesayangan kita, Uzumaki Naruto yang engh~ entah ke berapa. Pokoknya ini cerita khusus untuk hari ini, untuk kalian NSL dan pecinta Anime Naruto.

Oh, iya, pengennya saya mau bales semua review kalian di semua fict saya, tapi berhubung untuk publish aja susahnya minta ampun, Jadi maaf cuma sebatas baca. Thanks Buat review kalian XD

Akhir kata, Wassalamu'alaikum, W, W,

Review please


End file.
